


The Jonty Files

by jontyaxefive



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotp, Canon Related, OTP Feels, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jontyaxefive/pseuds/jontyaxefive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of Jonty one shots (canonverse, au, brotp, otp, etc....)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jonty Files

**Author's Note:**

> please keep in mind that not every person tagged will be in every one shot.

Jasper was twelve years old the first time he'd stumbled across the chemistry class aboard the Ark. He'd watched in awe as the teacher mixed to different colored liquids in two smaller bottles into a larger one with a clear liquid. The colors started to combine into a new green tone, and some smoke rose from the opening of the Erlenmeyer Flask. What had caused it to do that? He had no idea, but his wide eyes stared because it was one of the coolest things he'd seen. He continued to watch as the students repeated this, some putting more of the colored liquids in their flasks, creating more smoke and a deeper green color. Three more years and he'd be able to do this kind of stuff too. 

"Mr. Jordan" a call came from behind him, snapping him out of the happy little daze he was in watching the color and smoke. He turned around to see Charles Pike, or as Jasper knew him Mr. Pike, standing beside him. Mr. Pike was the Ark's Earth Skills teacher, though Jasper didn't understand what they needed to know Earth Skills for. "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" he eyed Jasper, before looking in to see what the boy had been so enthralled with. Smiling a little he shook his head, "Come on, I'll walk you to your class, make sure you don't get into trouble." 

"Oh umm thanks" Jasper replied, his gaze having fallen back on the classroom, wondering if they were going to do something new now that everyone had green, smoking Erlenmeyer flasks. 

Pike lead the dark haired boy down to where the History classroom was, it wasn't his favorite class, but Ms. Persham was the only teacher that hadn't separated him from his best friend, Monty, yet. This made things a little easier. He didn't really notice as she mentioned his tardiness and that he'd be given a mark. Part of her five mark system. Five marks and detention took place. This would make mark number 3 for Jasper. 

\-----

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" 

Jasper turned around to look at Monty, a look of set determination on his face. "I won't take much. They won't even notice any is gone" 

He was doing his best to be reassuring, which really wasn't helping anything for Monty. Still the slightly taller boy let out a sigh and continued to follow Jasper, who had opened up the supply cabinet in the science class room. It was amazing how watching one simple experiment had ignited something inside of Jasper. An earnestness to know more about a subject that he knew absolutely nothing about. He reached in to take out one of the flasks, two of the smaller tubes, and the bottles of liquid that seemed to be the same colors of the ones he'd seen them use before. 

"So what is it this is all supposed to do anyways?" Monty asked, watching as Jasper started to pour the clear liquid into the flask.

"That's what I'm going to show you. Sheesh, Monty I can't just tell you" he shook his head with a smirk, as if this was common sense. The slight distraction of talking to his friend was just enough for Jasper to lose his concentration for a brief moment, spilling some of the chemical onto the back of his hand. "Shit" he laughed as he noticed the little mishap. He'd have to remember to wipe up anything that got on the table or floor later. 

It was time to pour the colored liquids into the smaller tubes, and as he prepared to do so he moved the back of his hand across his eye to relieve an itch. He was still for a moment, before muffling a scream. His eye felt like it was burning. 

"Jasper!" Monty took his friend's shoulders "Jasper open your eye" 

The other boy couldn't.

As quickly as he could Monty put everything back in the cabinet, not caring if it was in there where it had once been before. All he cared about was Jasper, but he knew they couldn't just leave this stuff out either. Taking Jasper's hand he started down to the medical bay, trying to think up a story that would sound believable enough and wouldn't get the two of them in trouble. Maybe something about Jasper helping him clean up something in his family's quarters. That would be believable right? 

\----

Three weeks. That's how long Jackson had told him he'd need to keep the bandage on for. It was day eight and Monty and Jasper sat in Monty's room playing a card game they'd invented the year prior. 

"You know it's your move" 

"Yeah, yeah I know" Monty replied from the end of the bed, looking underneath it. 

"The game isn't under the bed, Mon" Jasper laughed "If you don't go soon I'm just going to go for -"

"don't you dare" he was cut off by the other, which caused him to laugh again

"But you're taking forever"

"It's been thirty seconds"

"Thirty seconds of forever"

Finally, finding what he was looking for Monty pulled a box from under the bed and set it down in front of Jasper, before making his move in the game.

"What's the box for?" Jasper raised a brow at it. 

"Open it and find out" 

Jasper lifted the lid off of it, sitting inside was a pair of goggles. He took them out, looking them over, "What are - it's not my birthday or anything" 

"I know" Monty replied "I just don't want you to accidentally blind yourself again." he smiled at him, a smile being returned almost immediately after. 

"Where'd you even -"

"It doesn't matter" Monty shook his head, cutting him off again. Jasper didn't need to know that he'd traded three of his favorite comics for the goggles. "Well, put them on" 

Grinning at the other, Jasper put the goggles on. "How do they look?"

"They look like you"


End file.
